<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Nights by strikas_and_friends</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450493">Late Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikas_and_friends/pseuds/strikas_and_friends'>strikas_and_friends</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supa Strikas (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A dash of some angst here and there, Amputee, And I keep forgetting to add that Oliver is an amputee, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Scars, burn marks, should add that the angst relates to body image</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikas_and_friends/pseuds/strikas_and_friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story exploring the relationship between Oliver McArthur and Trent McCoy, captain and striker respectively of the Silver Lions FC, London's revived football team coming back from a hiatus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver McArthur/Trent McCoy, Oliver/Trent, Treliver - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The captain of the Silver Lions FC, Oliver McArthur, has invited his top-striker, who is also his boyfriend, Trent McCoy to one of his private condos for a date night. When he doesn't come at the time they agreed upon, he starts getting worried until he walks through the front door...</p><p>(Happy Valentine's Day!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where were you?"</p><p>Trent looked up at Oliver and saw the worry on his face. He smiled apologetically and brushed back part of Oliver's hair from his face. "I'm sorry, luv. My sister surprised me when I was coming out of Gerald's shop. We chatted for a while but I lost track of time."</p><p>Oliver pulled the other man closer, looking him over. "That's it?” He cupped Trent’s face and moved his head side to side. “You weren't jumped by some chavs lookin' fer a fight?"</p><p>"Ollie, I'm fine!” Trent said, raising an eyebrow. “Blimey, you'd think I'd have a target on my back or something. But that really shouldn’t be a surprise, huh?”</p><p>The taller man laughed nervously and removed his hands from his face. "Well, no, I don't think that!” Oliver waved his hands while smiling, his voice becoming slightly high-pitched. “It was just a funny thought, you know how it is with me! Just forget what I said-”</p><p>"Something’s wrong.” Trent interrupted. “Your ears are going red.”</p><p>Oliver tried to turn away, but Trent was quicker. He reached out and took Oliver’s face in his own hands, making the other man freeze in place. There was a moment of silence before a heavy and tired sigh escaped the captain’s lips. He covered the hand on his left cheek with his own, taking in the warmth that radiated off the palm of Trent’s hand, before he glanced down at him with a small frown.</p><p>"I'm just worried after what happened in your neighbourhood. I know you can take care of yourself and your family, but I still worry. I just...I just don't know what I would do if you got hurt and I wasn't there to help you.” He said in a soft voice. It was almost faint, but Trent could hear the distress in his lover’s voice. The realization hit him and his lips parted into a small ‘o’.</p><p>Oliver looked at him again before closing his eye and looking away. “I’m sorry I overreacted, Trent. I understand if you don’t want to eat here tonight-”</p><p>"Don't be.” Trent interrupted him with a small kiss on his lips. “I should have texted you to let you know I was coming later. There’s no excuse for that.” He pulled Oliver closer and wrapped his arms around him, resting his head on his chest. "I'm so sorry I worried you, Ollie. Honest to God, I never meant to make you feel that way."</p><p>Oliver returned the hug, holding Trent tightly and letting out a small hum as his response. Trent looked up at him and removed his arms around Oliver to hold his face in his hands again, trying to see his eye. When he didn't look back at him, Trent huffed and parted back the hair that covered the right side of his face, revealing Oliver’s burns marks and partially blind eye.</p><p>Oliver blinked a couple of times to get used to the room’s lighting, giving Trent time to stand on his tiptoes and kiss his cheek, over where the deepest burn was. It made Oliver's cheeks flare up, but it also made him smile warmly at Trent.</p><p>“You know how to make a man happy, y’know that?” He laughed, tilting Trent’s chin upward with his fingers. “Although, I think I might need some more persuasion.”</p><p>The other man chuckled with him and caressed his cheek. "How about if I pay for the takeout and dessert tonight?”</p><p>Oliver smirked. "That's it?"</p><p>Trent rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Well, what else can I do for you?”</p><p>The taller man smiled and pulled him up, closing the gap between their lips. He reached up and grasped the back of Trent’s head, massaging the point where his neck and head met. Trent let out a small moan in the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck and tangling his fingers in Oliver’s smooth hair, tugging ever so slightly.</p><p>They broke the kiss to catch their breath and both of them let out small chuckles. Oliver rested his chin on top of Trent’s head and asked softly, “Stay with me tonight, please?"</p><p>Trent blushed and smiled, closing his eyes with another hum. "Of course luv. Anything for you."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Later that night...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Oliver bleary opened his eyes, searching for the red glow of the clock on his nightstand. 12:43am. All should have been fine but he could tell in the darkened room that something was off. He shuffled closer to Trent, whose back was to him, and gently nudged him. “Luv?”</p><p>He let out a deep sigh. “I can’t sleep.” He covered his face with his hands and let out a small groan. “I’m sorry I’ve woken you up. Don’t worry ‘bout me...”</p><p>As the other man tried to pull the blankets up to his chin again, he felt his boyfriend slip his stumps around his waist, tugging him close. Trent looked over his shoulder and back at Oliver, seeing that knowing look in his dark, emerald eye.</p><p>“Ollie, you don’t have to do this.”</p><p>“I want to.” Oliver whispered back. He kissed his cheek and draped one of his legs over Trent’s, resting his chin on his shoulder, adding in a soft voice, “And I know you need it.”</p><p>Rolling over to face his partner, Trent held Oliver’s face in his hands and sighed, gently rubbing his thumb over his scarred cheek. “I didn’t want to ask you before we went to bed. I just felt I was asking too much of you already, being here and all.”</p><p>Oliver leaned into his caress, letting out a content sigh as he closed his eye. “You’re never too much for me, Trent.” He whispered back.</p><p>It made Trent’s heart swell and his cheeks reddened from hearing his words. After a moment, he let go of Oliver’s face and pushed the blanket off of them, shivering slightly from the cold air hitting his naked chest. He was glad his shorts could keep part of him warm until they could get back into bed.</p><p>“Where are they?” He asked, turning on the night lamp and standing up.</p><p>Oliver pushed himself up into a sitting position, also shivering from the cold temperatures touching his naked chest and scars. Even with his shorts, he was still feeling cold without the blanket covering him. Shaking the thought away, he nodded towards the closet. “They’re in there. Sean made some tweaks to them and dropped them off earlier, but I haven’t had a chance to remove the taping.”</p><p>The other man was able to locate the long rectangular case propped up against the wall inside the closet. He lifted it out of the closet, grunting as he did so, and brought it back to the bed. While he had been looking for the arms, Oliver busied himself with grabbing something from the nightstand.</p><p>Once Trent had unlocked the case, he looked up at Oliver as he was pushing the cover off and he snickered. “Ollie, dear, what are you doing?”</p><p>The other man looked up from the drawer, holding three pairs of black prosthetic socks in-between his teeth. “Getting this?” He said, but it was muffled through the nylon fabric so it sounded like he was saying, “Sucking tits?”</p><p>Trent bursted out laughing, dropping the case cover with a loud thud. He leaned against the case, trying to catch his breath through his laughter. But just as he tried to calm down, he looked up to see Oliver moving closer to him, waving the socks back and forth and wiggling his eyebrows at him. That caused the shorter man to shriek and push his boyfriend’s face away.</p><p>“Oliver, stop that! Don’t get any ideas!” He continued laughing and playfully pushing Oliver away until the taller man head-butted him under his chin. That made him calm down a bit, still laughing under his breath. Parts of his laughter became snorts, trying to get the dirty image out of his head. Oliver dropped the socks onto the case and smirked at him.</p><p>“Who said I was the one getting ideas?” He asked with an innocent-looking face, but his smirk betrayed that look.</p><p>He smirked back at him and moved him off the case so he could lift the cover again, holding the socks in his hands. “Quiet, you. We can discuss that later.”</p><p>Oliver chuckled and sat back on his heels. “Sure thing.”</p><p>It took some time for Trent to remove the prosthetic arms from the case, struggling with the tape that Sean has used to keep the limbs locked in place. It took him a couple of tries before he got them off. He placed the case down next to the bed and started pulling the socks over Oliver’s stumps. Trent was careful to fit them properly over the stumps, making sure that each of the three layers were comfortable against his boyfriend’s skin. If they didn’t fit well or if they loosened before he got the arms over them, he would have to start all over again.</p><p>Oliver watched Trent in silent fondness. Whenever he had to put his arms on by himself, it always took him a lot of time to do with the help of his dad’s machines. Even when he was careful to apply the socks on himself, he was always brought back to when he was trapped in that burning building six years ago. Although he had survived, about fifty percent and more of his body carried the burden of those ugly scars from the fire. Every time he looked at himself in the mirror when he put on his arms, he felt as if the flames were still eating away at his flesh and bones. Still trying to reduce and break him down to mere dirt and ashes.</p><p>But he always forgot all of that when Trent was the one helping him put his arms on. His lips formed a smile as he watched his dark-skinned fingers dance over his burned skin, carefully pulling the nylon fabric over his scars so he would not feel that much friction. The socks were created specifically for his body, with the insides lined with a cooling pad for his burns. When he finished adding the last layer, Trent reached for the arms and started putting them over his stumps. As he did, Oliver tried to move his hair out of his face without him noticing but he was not successful. Trent hummed and reached over to push Oliver’s hair back for him, not looking up from his work.</p><p>Oliver felt his heart soaring out of his chest, his face flushing and the smile on his lips growing wider. “Trent…”</p><p>He had just finished putting Oliver’s left arm when he heard his name being said, just above a whisper. He looked up at him, his smile reaching his dark brown eyes. “Yes, luv?”</p><p>In one swift motion, he pulled Trent onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his waist. As he pulled him close with their chests touching, Trent cupped Oliver’s face in his hands again and tilted his face so he could lean down and not have their noses get in the way. Their lips met again for a second time that night, but it was more than a quick kiss. Trent’s lips pressed against Oliver’s, tasting the sharp raspberry flavour from the cheesecake they shared earlier. He let out a small moan when he felt Oliver’s metal fingers on the back of his neck, massaging that one area he liked. Not to be outdone, Trent wrapped his arms around Oliver’s shoulders and his fingers traced the lines of his scars with delicate care. Oliver let out a small whine in the kiss and he moved his hands back on Trent’s waist, where they shook slightly as he pulled away from the kiss and was breathing hard.</p><p>Trent was also breathless but he looked down at Oliver with a look of concern. “Ollie? Is everything alright?” He asked as he checked over him. “Did the arms come off? Are the layers not on properly?”</p><p>Oliver shook his head and he looked up at him again. There were tears starting to form in his eyes, and he was choking back a sob that was climbing up his throat. “No, it’s not that Trent.” he replied and sniffed, “Sorry, I just...I just can’t believe that you’re still here with me. After all that we’ve been through together...I just feel like I’m falling in love with you over and over again each day, Trent.”</p><p>Trent blinked and leaned back to look at him, their eyes meeting in the dark bedroom that was barely lit by the bedside lamp. Even with the low light, Trent could see that Oliver was looking up at him with the most genuine, loving smile on his face, and his eyes filled with the love he had for him that was threatening to overflow and spill over his cheeks. He remembered what that smile looked like before his face was covered in dark red scars, but it didn’t change anything for him. He was still the same Oliver from when they were teens, even with the physical changes, because he always showed him that warmth, admiration, and compassion he had for him, even when they were friends.</p><p>The lamp’s light wasn’t doing Oliver any justice in showing how much he loved him. So Trent tilted Oliver’s head to the side, so his face was leaning in his left palm, and his right hand rested on the back of Oliver’s right shoulder. He kissed Oliver again on the lips, but it was a soft and tender kiss that he channelled all of his own love for Oliver into. His lover closed his eyes and gripped his waist tightly, smiling in the kiss.</p><p>When they broke away from the kiss, Trent rested his forehead against his and placed his hand over his. Trent said in a soft voice, “I love you, Oliver,” interlacing his fingers with his. “I always have and I always will.”</p><p>Oliver let out a small chuckle, the tears now running down his face with a smile. “I love you too, Trent. I love you so much…”</p><p>After a moment where the only sounds that filled the room was Oliver’s hiccuping, Trent moved away and started wiping away his tears with his thumbs. “Come on, dear. Let’s get in some kip before morning practice.” He said and kissed his forehead. “I don’t want those United wankers to think they can just steamroll us.”</p><p>Oliver nodded and laughed a little, helping him wipe away some of his own tears. “Of course, luv. It’s going to be one hell of a fight between us and them.” He grinned at him. “And we’ll be the ones walking away from it as the winners.”</p><p>“Don’t get too cocky now, McArthur. That’s what happened to us the last and we barely got out of our last match without a scratch.”</p><p>“Yeah, but we’re better than them. It’s very obvious, McCoy.”</p><p>There was a pause before they both started laughing, holding onto each other as they got it all out. They shared another small kiss before Trent got off Oliver’s lap and pulled him back up the bed. As they both got under the sheets, with Trent pulling the blankets up to his chin, Oliver reached over and turned off the lamp, throwing them both into darkness again with the red glow of the clock reading 1:15am.</p><p>Oliver wrapped his arms around Trent’s waist and pulled him closer to him again, kissing his forehead. “Good night, Trent.” He whispered.</p><p>Trent wrapped his arms around Oliver, resting his head close to his neck and sighed in content. “Good night, Oliver.” He whispered back.</p><p>Neither man fell asleep until later on, wanting to just watch the other one fall asleep before they closed their eyes. Instead, they both fell asleep at the same time in each other’s arms, with the last image that they saw was their lover smiling tenderly at them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was feeling a bit lazy to rewrite the first part, but I think it works out. I have drawn pictures for this interaction, which you can find on my OC account, @silver_lions_fc! To add a bit more context, Oliver sleeps without his prosthetics most of the time and Trent didn't want to bother Oliver in having put them on so he could have him hold him. I hope you guys enjoyed this piece, just in time for Valentine's Day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>